Essence
by Zelda's Spirit93
Summary: He's never been the kind to cry without reason, one to break down, or to hold a grudge against anyone. But after loosing Bruno... he completely changed. He's not even Yusei anymore... and worst of all can I even help him...? (Slight!Driftshipping? Aki X Yusei X Sherry) PAST Faithshipping/Toolshipping, Major Roseknightshipping)


So this is something that came to my mind while I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's

It's short I know. But I felt I needed to write this.

This does have a bit of spoilers for the end of Yugioh 5D's, so read at your own risk.

This does contain some Major Character Death...

*sniff* *sniff*

R.I.P. Bruno, We All Miss You!

This does contain some hinted Aki/Yusei/Sherry (Driftshipping?) and Major Roseknightshipping. Along with some past Faithshipping (best pairing EVER!) and Toolshiping.

So the fact that in this story Bruno and Yusei were in a couple (based on this story lol) I had to write a fan-epilogue of the episode *cries*

Now, let's get into business.

This story takes place about close to a month after Bruno's death and the defeat of Z-ONE.

So with that taken care of.

Enjoy ^^

* * *

If there was anything that upset Aki Izayoi was the fact that her friends were usually sad, or basically upset for any mater. Especially if it the person that was depressed is Yusei. Though the other did try to hide it, it was evident that the slight pink tint to his eyes and swollen eyelids didn't work with hiding his emotions from anyone; least of all her.

Aki let out a small sigh. The red head simply only took one step closer behind the male, as if that action made the gold and black haired male; Yusei seemed to have sighed deeply, his gloveless hand went strait to his forehead, or it looked like it did.

The plant duelist wanted to go to him and hug him so bad, but the fact that he possibly didn't want to talk or even have any contact would just push her away. Just like three days ago...

 _"It just seems that the best option is to give him time..."_ Sherry's words echoed in the red head's mind.

 _"But it wouldn't be healthy..."_

Aki resented the idea of leaving, with a deep breath she took a few more steps closer to her friend. Ones became two then threes that was until she was just behind him.

"What is it Aki?" Yusei rasped, almost making the skin on the plant duelist's skin crawl off.

"I..." The words dried up in her mouth.

Aki barely saw Yusei turn his head slightly at her, still not giving any view of his face, but enough to know that he was paying attention.

"I was... only wondering how you were doing?" She asked. As expected, the other turned away from her even more.

"I'm fine Aki." Yusei said softly.

"I don't think that staying in your room for the last days without coming out is considered fine Yusei, we're all worried about you." She said placing a hand on his shoulder, but the junk duelist tensed, his shoulder taut.

The rose duelist instantly removed her hand as if Yusei was on fire. Aki stared at her friend with wide eyes, there was absolutely only one time that he would do that. And when Yusei reacted like that, it was best that no one ever touched him. Thankfully the junk duelist's shoulder relaxed just moments after removing her hand.

Aki sighed, sliding slightly to his side, a lip bite became her first response upon seeing the profile look she gazed on.

Yusei was, no. **_Is_** exhausted, bangs sagged at the bottom of his eyes, his usually slightly tanned face looked paler than a sheet and his slender cheekbones looks sickly thinner. Just when was the last time he ever ate!?

"Yusei...!" She gasped, her honey brown eyes wide.

He didn't bother to look away, but his eyes did move downward to the floor.

Forgetting what he did Aki quickly, but gingerly placed her smooth hand on his forehead, and like when she placed her hand on his shoulder she removed her hand. "Yusei you're burning up!" She quirked frantically.

Yusei didn't answer, but he did finally face away from his friend. "I'm okay..." He mumbled softly.

"No, you're not, you need to rest." Aki retorted, her hand on the metal desk, her expression mixed with worry and slight irritation.

Yusei breathed deeply. "I don't feel tired."

Aki wanted to yell, well more like scream at him. what he was doing to himself is not healthy, forget what he is saying, what he needed is care and rest.

"Look Yusei you need to-"

"I don't need anything!" He said harshly, completely out of his character, causing the girl to actually back off slightly.

"But-"

"No! I don't want anything. I...-" Tears welled back in his eyes. "I only want him..." He whispered, tears now threatening to trail down his cheeks.

"Only him..." His said weaker, Aki only stared at him.

"Yusei..."

The junk duelist stood up, he couldn't deal with this right now, he couldn't.. he just...

Yusei vaguely heard Aki yell his name as he saw the room suddenly turning dark and start spinning.

Aki barely had a chance to catch him before he fell completely to her arms, Aki huffed at his weight; it scared her that he was definitely much lighter than before. In fact, the rose duelist hardly have any difficulty trying to host him to his bed, which was thankfully not that far away to carry him.

The moment she placed him on the bed, Sherry entered inside the room. Her calm and stoic expression instantly changing as she saw the unconscious male on his bed, with Aki shedding him of his jacket.

"So you finally managed to convince him to sleep?" She asked crossing her arms over her supple chest.

"Not exactly..." The red head said, "he passed out due to the fact that he's sick, and..." Honey eyes casted down to the floor sadly "he said he wanted Bruno..."

The long haired blond haired woman gave Yusei a prolonged look. So much happened to Yusei these past months... To see the once strong duelist that she once knew, into the uncharacteristic weakened state that he now remained in. The French's woman's eyebrows furrowed in worry, this is not the Yusei she knew...

Sherry sighed slightly as she moved to his other side, brushing his black bangs out of his face. "Bruno's death really did a number on him..." She whispered, her green eyes moving to the other girl as she walked inside of Yusei's bathroom.

The knight duelist was very aware that the two males were in relationship, little before Aki and herself decided to make themselves an item. Sherry could only imagine what Yusei was feeling, she could not dare to think about if the same thing were to happen to Aki...

A small shudder coursed in her spine at the mere thought.

Truth be told, Yusei was rather strong, considering how most couples would drop down into depression over their love one's death. Sherry had to admire how he was able to coup with Bruno's death for so long without cracking. If anything, Yusei still isn't in that stage, he's barely just realizing his lover's permanent disappearance.

"We can't leave him like this." Aki said coming back from the personal bathroom, a rag and bowl full of water in her hand.

"How long do you expect for the others to return?" Sherry asked, as the red head placed the wet rag on her friend's forehead.

"They said they would return in a few hours." Aki said, giving a small concern look to her friend before back to her girlfriend.

Sherry stared at Yusei again before back at the rose duelist. "He needs love and time." The blond said her hand caressing the side of the junk duelist's face, which in turn he seemed to have lightly pressed his head against. A faint smile arching on his lips.

"At least his dreams aren't plagued horribly." Aki said sitting carefully on the foot of Yusei's bed, placing her soft hand over his rough one.

Sherry nodded, she would hate to see that even his sleep would make him suffer even more than how he is now. It was the last thing the junk duelist needed.

There was a small pause of silence; Sherry looked at the rose duelist. "Was he like this when you were with him?"

Aki face went pink, "Why do you ask?"

"I guess out of curiosity." Sherry admitted her green gaze turning to the unconscious male.

"No... but he was always happy to see me, but when I never came to Poppo Time, he did worry." Aki said, a tiny smile appearing over her face, her gaze lowered to her ex. Memories like that... used to be the highlights between the two of them...

"At times he would ask me if something happened to me and if he could help. But it was never large like that, just school and life at home mostly." The smile grew by an inch, she could still recall the time that Yusei could actually leave behind his D-Wheel update with Crow and Jack just so he would see her. This did lead to a cause of another explosion, thankfully no one was hurt. But Zora was definitely not happy.

It really wasn't a real pretty sight between a bickering Jack and Crow with an angry Zora chasing them. Though one could say it was amusing to say the least.

"So he was clingy?" Sherry asked, breaking the red head from her thoughts.

Aki gave the French woman a small glare. "No. He wasn't, just worried for the most part."

Sherry nodded. "I understand, sorry." Again another pause happened in between the two. "If you don't mind me asking." The knight duelist started. "What happen between you two exactly. You guys seemed perfect and happy, why did you split?"

Aki's face softened, "It's alright." The rose duelist paused, recalling the say of the break-up.

"When we finally decided that it was over, I guess I could say he was sadden by the idea that we no longer were together." The girl looked down.

"The reason for the break-up was because of the fact that we simply felt a bit more comfortable as friends, he cared a great deal about me, and vice-versa with me, but it just didn't give as much passion like it did with him and Bruno." Aki answered, her voice soft.

Sherry placed a hand on the Rose Duelist's shoulder. "Would you be willing to be there again for him?" She asked, giving Aki a serious look.

Aki rose a brow "What do you mean?"

"Like I said before, he is going to need love and attention..." A small weird look grazed the French woman's features, "I believe that you would be the best help for him so far."

Aki blinked harshly. "And what about you, I simply can't leave you like that."

Sherry looked down, the smallest smile curving her lips. "I'm glad that you remain faithful, but Yusei needs as much help as possible, he's done so much things for me, for us, as a friend... that I refuse to leave him in this state..."

Aki sat up from the bed, making her way to her lover. "Well who says that two people can't help."

Sherry blushed slightly. "What makes you think that he even likes me."

Aki smirked, "I've seen him, he cares a great deal about you. At times when you give him that salute of yours, he actually blushed."

Now Sherry faced Aki fully. "I... I honestly never could believe that."

"Oh but it has happened Sherry." The red head said, her hand grasping Sherry's own, sandwiching the slender hand in between her own gently.

"I know he would greatly appreciate it Sherry, believe me."

Sherry looked away, she wasn't entirely sure... She knew that Yusei didn't hate her, no far from it, at times he did like her around. But the fact that he possibly would have liked her back then, just seemed very slim to her.

Aki closed her honey eyes gently before placing a small peck on her girlfriend's cheek, causing the knight duelist to face her, her eyes wide and her cheeks slightly pink. Causing Aki to smile brightly at her.

"It'll be alright, trust me."

Sherry gaze turn towards Yusei's unconscious form, he remain still, but comfortable in his bed. A smile appeared over her face.

"Yes... I think so."

* * *

Alright before any of you guys start saying that Yusei is completely out of character, that's kind of the point of this story. It's suppose to give a shock to Aki to see her friend in such a state, **_because it's not like him..._**

Plus he was sick, usually one does tend to be a bit moody when one is sick since all the hormones are going out of order, plus the fact that he also has a fever plays a part. One usually doesn't act like themselves because of an illness.

Now as far as the whole pairings gone (besides this is fanfiction) Will be explained in a _prequel_ that I am writing.

Here's the thing, anyone who guesses in what episode Aki and Yusei hooked up (based from this story) get's a preview of the prequel :D

So yes, Yusei pretty much kind of did this to himself over the depression of Bruno's death. He didn't eat, hardly slept and didn't bother to do anything at all. At times he would actually take a ride on his D-Wheel, at times getting caught in harsh whether without any gear to protect him from the outside force.

So he did get sick from all of that. You know.

Well that's pretty much it, tell me what you guys think?


End file.
